I Knew That Already
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Every so often, you knew he cheats on you. But, he always dumps them and stays with you, no matter how gorgeous they are compared you. Although, that is until NOW, but you were damn well going to put up a fight soon! :AU!Drabble Series - Reader/Sasuke: ON HOLD.
1. Day One: The Unexpected

[Note: Warning, I forgotten how to use a cellphone because I live where I don't use it as much as I used too. That and there's no service out here. Dx] [DRABBLE SERIES] [ANGST ROMANCE]

* * *

**ι ****ƙɳҽɯ****ƚԋ****α****ƚ**** α****ʅɾҽ****α****ԃ****ყ**

You knew everything there was about your boyfriend; his favourite authors, his favourite snacks, his favourite colors, his favourite food, his favourite bands, and much more. Hell, you even know he cheats on you from time to time. It remains a mystery as to why he keeps _you_ instead of any of the other girls, 'cause in your opinion, their much more suited for him then you are.

***Beep**Beep**Beep*  
**

You glanced towards your cellphone, before picking it up and read what it has to say;

_Heyy, babe. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel our date for tonight. )':_

Rolling your eyes, you press a button and begin texting him a reply.

_It's fine. Perhaps another time? :)_

Then you press the send button and place your cellphone down, not bothering to wait for him to reply back and begun reading the book I borrowed from the library again. He never does, reply I mean, when he cancels our dates. Mainly because he shuts off his 'main cellphone' with my number in it, and turns on his 'whore cellphone' without my number in it so I can't text him and 'disturb' him and his 'band'.

It usually means his cheating on you. Again.

***Beep**Beep**Beep***

You blinked before staring at the phone like it was possessed by the Devil, but hesitantly grabbing your black LG Rumour 2 cellphone and slid it open and saw a text message from an _UNKNOWN_ number. _'Who could this be? Certainly no one I know, _obviously_. . .'_ You thought as you pressed onto the new message to read it.

_Yeah, sure thing! Is tomorrow okay? ;)  
_

"_**. . . what the bloody hell?**__"_ You stared at the text message a little longer, before replying.

_Umm... do I know you?  
_

You press the SEND button and place the phone down, but after two minutes, it vibrated again. This of course confused the daylights outta you.

_What're you talking about, Rena-chan? It's me, Sasuke._

You stared stupefied, you couldn't believe the chances of Sasuke texting you with his 'whore-phone'. _**". . . haah?"**_

Maybe your looking too far into things, but it would seem you are no longer Sasuke's 'Number One Girl' anymore….


	2. Day Two: Pink Hair

**Day Two: Pink-haired Skanks.**

You resisted the urge to vomit when you saw **him** _with_ her.

_'He__… dumped me for that slut?__'_

You really couldn't believe your luck. You honestly wouldn't have minded if he dumped you for ANYONE, but fuckin' _**Sakura Haruno**_ is the only person you would not like to get dumped for.

_'I will fuckin' kill you, Sakura!'_

If you haven't noticed already, you _REALLY _despised the pink-haired skank.


	3. Day Three: Ignored

**Day Three: Ignored.**

If there's one thing you can't hide, that would be hickeys.

I mean, you can hide them with a turtle-neck or a vest…but after wearing one the same thing over and over, people will get suspicious and start to overreact and begin accusing you of stuff that aren't true.

_**Most of the time.**_

But, you knew a couple of weeks after dating Sasuke and he was wearing vests a little bit too much, you knew what he was doing. You didn't know who it was with, but you knew it was someone that must've been much more beautiful than you─_or had a much better body_.

But, from what you heard, Sasuke never used to wear vests when he was with someone and he got a hickey from someone else.

It made you feel special.

But, after seeing him walk past you and his arm wrapped around Sakura Haruno, you didn't feel that special anymore. But, when you turned to look at them and just started heartbroken, you just couldn't help but whisper…

"_**What did I do wrong, Sasuke**__**…?**_" You shook your head and walked away from them.

And you never looked back, but if you did you would've noticed a single pair of blank onyx-colored orbs staring at your disappearing walk with a hint of longing.

_**'You didn't do anything, Rena-chan.'**_


	4. Day Four: Have A Good Time

Special Thanks for _**CutOutMySmile**_ & _**gothicroze**_ for messaging me and supporting this Drabble Series! I really appreciate your guys messages. It encourages me to continue writing this Series!

Also, this Chapter is a little… erm. Well, I'd advise you wait for the next Drabble to Read, k? I find that I failed this one. xD;;

* * *

**Day Four: Have A Good Time**

Later that day, you were asked if you wanted to go partying with a couple of friends. You accepted seeing as you would decline a lot when Sasuke was still 'faithful', seeing as you would get a little outta hand when drinking.

_**'Sasuke**__**…**__**'**_

"C'mon, Rena-chan! Why're holding back? We know you can drink more than 2 flats!" Your best friend, Kiba Inuzuka, laughed as he shoved another case of Budweiser into your arms and you nearly dropped it from it being so suddenly being placed into your arms. "Forget about Duck Butt, his not worth your time!"

And you did, you just let loose and had a good time with your friends. Plus a few people you didn't know, but they were all good, they didn't start any fights so they were pretty chill in your opinion. Besides, they knew not to mess with you considering your the Party's host best friend.

That and they can tell your hurting pretty bad from just one glance into your eyes.

x x x x

It must've been at least three hours after you received that case from Kiba, and you finished the first hour and right now, you were on your fourth case. At let me tell you, you were a little more than just half-cut, but you weren't drunk to the point of blacking out.

You _were_, however, drunk enough to the point where you couldn't really remember anyone besides Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to take care of my little brother before I could come over." The deep voice had attracted your attention away from your conversation about Beef Ramen with Chaoji to look towards the door Kiba answered and your glazed honey-colored orbs stared right back into a pair of endless onyx.

"I… hope I didn't miss the party." The unknown male turned his eyes away from you and back to Kiba, which made you turn your attention back to Chaoji and asked him what you guys were talking about again before you took another swing from your can.

After that though, you finally blacked out.

_**Message. Rate. Favourite. Review.**_  
~ ShatteringDesire ~


	5. Day Five: Hangovers

**_Pfft. I rewritten this Ficlet/Drabble a bit because I changed the plot. Only a little bit though._**

* * *

The next morning─more like afternoon─you woke up to the Sun shining right into your face, to which made you groan and roll over and cuddle to the warm being that had their arms around you.

At first, you ignored it 'cause you thought it was nothing really and just your imagination/hang over playing tricks on you for drinking so much last night and it was kicking your ass for it now.

That is until you felt the warmth you were cuddled up against stirred and their grip tightened and pulled you closer. But you couldn't fight against falling asleep much longer, and when you saw a blurry face that looked much like Sasuke that you couldn't help smile and snuggle closer to him and let sleep come over you like blanket of warmth.

x x x x

When he had awaken, he couldn't help but be surprised to find an attractive female in his arms and was fit snug against him. But he couldn't help but frown at the fact she looked a little too young for him, and even if he was drunk out of his mind (although didn't happen often), he would have still had common sense _not to touch her_.

_'Ugh, what do I do? Shit.'_He thought, carefully letting his arm around her come loose and got up. He wasn't home, that's for sure. Her house, maybe?

His throat and lip felt sore, he though he must've gotten into a fight or something and deciding to go to the bathroom to wash up a bit, he is shocked to see multiple hickeys on his neck and a fat lip. And that fat lip wasn't from a fight, that's for sure. "… well now, didn't expect she was one those kinky girls." He said softly, not wanting to talk to loud, afraid that he might wake you.

Although, he _should_be angry about the hickeys and the fat lip, he ignored the throbbing and smiled. He really didn't have the heart to be angry at you, even if he hasn't really met you properly. He'll have Kiba introduce him to you when his sober… and when the hickeys are gone. Hopefully you don't really remember what happened, cause he certainly as hell remembered as soon as he left the house.

And holy shit are you quite the kinky character.

But he can't help feel a little used and regret from… having a 'one night stand' with a girl he hardly knew.

Hopefully his little brother doesn't question where he had gotten the hickeys and fat lip from… He wouldn't know what to say to him.


	6. Day Six: Tangled Mess

[Yeah. I'm going to try and use my Mommy-dearest Mircosoft Word – It's just that my writing won't be same that much since I usually use my spelling check more on mine. I made this more into a ficlet simply because as an apology since it's been awhile since _'I Knew That Already.'_ had been updated.

* * *

– Day Six –

"I… am never going drinking like that again." You groaned, rubbing your temples as your stomach growled with distain at you for feeding it disgusting liquid last night.

'Fuck. I am never going to let Kiba convince to go partying – this fucking hangover is way too much to handle.' You pondered, frowning as you grabbed the TV remote and pressed the power button. 'What did I drink anyways? Definitely something else besides Bud… some kind of Vodka, maybe?'

You sighed as the noise from the TV scrambled your brain for a second before skimming through the channels – but just as your skimmed past the News Channel, you couldn't help but noticed a pink flash and it peaked your interest so you pressed up a few times on the remote before settling on the News Channel and you couldn't help but gape at the television screen with surprise.

_**"–Assaulted by a group of people late last night, this young girl, Sakura Haruno, had been admission into the Hospital ICU. The police will be questioning the students from Miss Haruno's School."**_****[1]

"… Oh my God," You murmured. "Who could have done such a thing? I mean sure she was a bitch, but to go_this_ far?"

You felt blood drain from your face and it wasn't because of the hangover either.

_Knock, knock!_

"GAH!" You yelped - startled at the sudden loud banging that erupted from your front door and hit the floor of suddenly jumping up and got yourself tangled in your blanket.

_Knock, knock!_

"Fuck…" You hissed, struggling on getting yourself untangled from the blankets' wrath. "What a wonderful time to get strangled by your blanket, Rena."

**_Knock, knock!_**

Wiggling around some more just to feel the blanket tighten more, you finally given up after a few seconds of losing your breath and huffed with annoyance. Let's just pray it's someone you know and not a serial killer.

**_KNOCK-!_**

"WHO IS IT?" You yelled, annoyance clear as day in the tone of your voice.

"Open up; it's the police." A gruff voice responded.

You cursed, you would have preferred a serial killer than the police at the moment. "How do I know you're actually the police and not a serial killer?"

'Don't they usually identified themselves as the police after knocking once?' You frowned – you had dealt with quite a few Police officers before.

"Open up and I will show you my badge, Miss Mashiro." [2]

You coughed, "… I can't. I'm tangled up in my blanket and I can't get up. You will have to come by tomorrow or something."

_Silence_.

"… I'll come in by force then."

"_Wha–?_"  
_  
__Bang!_

* * *

How horrible is this? Epic failure, right?  
Please tell me.

[1]: I don't watch much NEWS, so yeah.  
[2]: I fail. Oh yeah, and now 'your name' is Rena Mashiro - what an interesting name. Not. ._.


End file.
